Quest for Camelot: Sonic Style!
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: Excalibur has been stolen, and one pink hedgehog lady wishes to prove herself worthy as a knight like her father. Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Sonic the hedgehog, Quest for Camelot, or the novel based on the movie.**

* * *

Quest for Camelot

Sonic Style

By Sean Kelly

Chapter 1

One day had started out with an invisibly clear sky, with the exception of clouds. The sun shined its rays of light down on a beautiful green landscape that was complete with a dirt path. On the path there were travelers: a family of hedgehogs on horseback.

There was a red hedgehog, dressed in a blue tunic and chain mail; mounted on a trotting brown horse. Riding on the left side of the armor-clad hedgehog, was a female hedgehog, with white fur, in a graceful orange dress on a pale brown horse. Last, but never the least, was a smaller, pink hedgehog. She had jade green eyes, had neck-length hair with three bangs above her forehead, and wore a gray tunic. She looked at her father and how he rode upon his horse, so she did the same.

They all traveled not to far, just to a beach. As the family arrived the red hedgehog dismounted his steed, and helped his wife down on her own horse. When he turned to help his daughter, he saw her standing on her steed, giggling. The red hedgehog smiled and walked over. "Father!" the daughter exclaimed and literally jumped into her father's arms. Chuckling, the father raised his child up in the air, and then they both fell backwards and rolled down a sandy hill, still laughing. Then the daughter asked while lying where she stopped rolling, "Father, do you really have to go?"

"I'm afraid I must, Amy." Her father admitted, " You know the king's knights will be here soon." Amy giggled again and pleaded, "Tell me again why you became a knight." Her mother just chuckled and said, "Amy, you've heard it a thousand times."

"Oh, but it's fine, dear." The father assured and turned to his child, "Well my daughter," he began, "before you were born, the land was dark and treacherous. The people stood divided; brother against brother. The only hope for peace was in the legend of the sword, Excalibur. For it is said, 'Only a true king could pull this magical sword from its stone and unite the people. Many tried, all failed. Then on the very day you were born," the father narrated to his daughter, "an unexpected hero stepped forth. And his name… was Arthur. And he was the true king. With Excalibur at his side, Arthur led us all out of the darkness. And together, we built the greatest kingdom on earth. Everyone rejoiced."

Amy ran around joyfully and squealed, "Camelot!" then she landed on the sand. Her father held out a shield that was decorated with three rings. "These rings represent our unity, Amy." Her father explained, "As a knight I took an oath; to protect Camelot, King Arthur, and Excalibur." Amy was amazed then looked out yonder and saw three mounted animals in the same attire as her father. "The knights are here!" he deduced.

"I must go now, Amy." Her father said as the family traveled to the knights. "The king has summoned his knights for a special day at Camelot." The father kissed his wife then galloped off to his fellow knights, with Amy following him. "I'm coming with you, Daddy!" she cried. "Yes, when you're old enough, Amy." Her father said. "I'll take you to Camelot, I promise." He said as he galloped away. "I love you!" was the final thing Amy has heard her father say.

All Amy could do was smile as she saw her father far away. "Someday," she said, "I'll be a knight, like Father."

The father and his men began their travel to the kingdom of Camelot. They have traveled through fields, for days until they had visual contact of village of people traveling to a castle. A song greeted all the knights and they joined in.

United we stand  
Now and forever  
In truth, divided we fall

Hand upon hand  
Brother to brother  
No one shall be greater than all

United we stand  
Now and forever  
In truth, divided we fall

Hand upon hand  
Brother to brother  
No one shall be greater than all

All the knights greeted each other and stepped up a staircase to see a lion in detailed blue robes, accompanied by a silver-gray hedgehog in a night-blue cloak.

It's been ten years we celebrate  
All that made our kingdom great  
Liberty and Justice for all

Each of us will now divide  
In equal shares our countryside  
Promising equality for all who reside!

They've all entered the great hall, where the round table stood upon a stone platform.

United we stand  
Now and forever  
In truth, divided we fall

Hand upon hand  
Brother to brother  
No one shall be greater than all

Liberty!  
Justice!  
Trust!

.No one shall be greater than all

Freedom!  
Peace!  
Honor!

.No one greater than all

Goodness!  
Strength!  
Valor!

None be greater than . . .

"Me!" finished a green hedgehog, with spikes on the back of his head. And had a fierce look in his eyes. All the other knights glared at him.

"If we're done with sing-a-longs, then let's down to business." He suggested and all have sat down, "I've waited a long time for this day. What about my new land?"

"Sir Scourge, always thinking of yourself." Said the lion, King Arthur, "As Knights of the Round Table, our obligations are to the people. Not to ourselves." He then raised himself from his throne. "The lands will be divided according to each persons needs." He announced. "Well, I need more than everyone." Scourge said. "I would've never supported you all these years if I thought you were running…a charity." The red hedgehog pounded his fist to the table, "The king has decided!" he told Scourge and he replied. "Well, It's time for a new king, and I vote for me." And pointed his thumb towards himself. "I will not serve a false king." The red hedgehog said as he raised himself up.

Scourge slipped his right hand under the table and said, "Then serve…" then he quickly drew out a mace and roared, "a dead one." And jumped onto the table. The other knights drew out there weapons and began to stop the traitor. The red hedgehog armed himself with his shield and charged at the overthrowing Scourge. Before the betrayer could attack Arthur, the red hedgehog got in his way and Scourge swung his mace at the face, knocking him off the table. He did the same to the other knights. Arthur acted quickly. Before Scourge could take him out, the king drew his grand sword. Scourge made a swing down, but Arthur blocked it with Excalibur and sent the traitor flying off the table near the door. Scourge stood back up and made a deep growl and swore out, "That sword will be in my hands." The rest of the knight, armed, charged at the traitor, but Scourge sprang to the door. "And all will be mine!" He finished as he closed and locked the door so no one will follow him. The knights, still conscious made there way to the red hedgehog and said his name, just to see if he's alive. "Lionel." Some of the knights continued saying the name, but received no answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ten years later

Sometime later, in Lionel's home, it was snowy and misty. And Amy, wearing a basket like a helmet, holding a long stick, was on horseback. She aimed for a snowman that was twenty five feet away, the horse galloped off, and the child rammed her stick into the snowman, making it collapse into raw snow. She slightly giggled then noticed something shadowy far out in the mist. She also heard whinnying, too familiar to her ears. As the shadows became less dark and unidentifiable, she smiled and turned to her mother, who was sweeping the snow with a broom. "Mother, listen." Amy said, "Father!"

Amy dismounted her horse and dropped her stick and began to run to the upcoming horses and giggle with joy. As she got into the middle of the parading horses, she looked at each of the arriving knights, who didn't look at her. Just one knight did so and looked away. The young hedgehog looked straight out and her joy disappeared. She saw an ox-pulled cart, carrying a familiar, but deceased person, being covered with a shield with a dent at the side. Amy shook her head, and wished what she saw was all a bad dream.

Later, as the sadness scattered into the home land, a funeral was held. The knights, including the king, Lionel's people, and his heartbroken family came to pay their respects. Arthur approached the widow of the funeral, with the dented shield in his hands. "Your husband died saving my life; Saving Camelot" His majesty handed the widow the damaged weapon. "Lady Juliana, the gates of Camelot will always be open to you." Amy wiped a tear from her left eye. "Sir Lionel… was my most…trusted knight." The king pledged to everyone on the deceased's behalf. "And also… my dear, dear friend. We will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Camelot." King Arthur and his knights finished the funeral by saluting the grave with their swords.

Amy walked up to the grave of her father and slid her fingers on the stone casket. Heartbroken, Amy ran off and hugged her steed for comfort. Then she kneeled by a puddle of water and saw her reflection. And song began ring into her head.

If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now  
You're the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do

Ten years later…

Amy was now wearing a purple tunic over a yellow shirt, gold bracelets connected to white gloves, brown shoes, and tight pants. She began sing the song that was in her head.

I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could  
(Amy walk upon stepping stones in water)  
And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings

This world I'll never see  
My dreams that just won't be  
This horse's stride  
with one days ride  
Will have covered more  
distance than me

But I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings

Someday with his spirit to guide me  
And his memory beside me  
I will be free to  
(Amy jumps  
Fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings  
On my father's wings

As Amy enters her house, there was a blue male farm chao, being pampered by two female pink chaos. Then a large bodied, purple female chao came flying down and looked angry. The pink chaos fled and the blue one used his arms to shield himself. All the purple chao did was grabbing the blue chao and dragging him off.

In Camelot…

"In the ten years since Sir Lionel's death," King Arthur announced to his knights at the Round Table, "the calling of the freedom has spread throughout the land. Excalibur has given us the strength to stand together against all injustices." And all the knights applauded and cheered. The king subdued them and said, "Camelot has prospered beyond our greatest dreams…" Suddenly, there was an ear-shattering crash, and a fierce creature swooped into the great hall from the top. The beast was gray, had four legs, a yellow beak and flew with white wings. As they flapped, it blew out the torches in the room.

The knights drew out their swords as the beast landed on the table. "It's a griffin!" one of the knights said. The griffin had blue eyes that glared at the king, who made his right hand glide slowly up. The beast's eyes narrowed as the hand moved near Excalibur. And when the hand was an inch closer to the sword's grip, the griffin snapped at the king, damaging his arm and taking Excalibur in the mouth. Then the monster flapped its wings and started to fly. The knights try to stop the thieving beast, but it got away, then they began to help their leader. "Never mind me." Arthur said, "Find Merlin and go out with the sword."

As the griffin exited the tower, it roared and began flying off. Guards everywhere loaded their bows with arrow, flaming at the head and fired them at the beast, which was fast enough to escape the storm of arrows. "Send word across the land!" Called a guard, "Excalibur's been stolen!" Another guard blew a large horn that could be heard for miles. "Greenwings!" Exclaimed the silver hedgehog, "Protect the sword!"

The griffin flew on, across the fields and above a dark forest in fog. The beast felt nothing could stand in his way, but got hit in the face. It couldn't see what hit it, but saw a small dog-like creature, flying with green wings. Its fur was burgundy with white feet, stomach, and tuft of hair. The creature came to the griffin and rammed itself in the face. The griffin glared at the small creature and looked down, seeing the stolen Excalibur plummeting below.

The griffin dove down to retrieve the sword. He accelerated, but not fast enough. The sword vanished into a field of vines with thorns. The griffin flew back up, then a thorny hand got a hold of the rising monster, then another and the griffin began struggling to break free. It eventually did so, and then flew away.

As it was guaranteed, the sounding of the massive horn was heard across the land. Even Amy back home heard it. She raced back to her home and began to consult her mother.

"No! Absolutely not!" Juliana declared as she knitted a white dress. "But Mother, Excalibur is missing. I must go after it." Amy explained. "That's a job for knights. Not for young girls." Juliana said. "But I want to be a knight." Amy wished, "Go on grand adventures, fighting evil, rescuing damsels in distress." She then got a confused look, "What is a damsel anyway?" Juliana placed the dress over her daughter's head. "Now Amy, stand still and try on your new dress." "Mother, I don't want a new dress, I want to save Camelot! If you just let me, I know I'll find Excalibur all on my own." "The knights will find the sword and they'll do it by working together." Juliana assured. "Well I'm working here." Amy said as she took her father's shield from above a fireplace. "Doing the chores, fetching the eggs," She handed it to a work hand, "and taking care of the house. Boring!" She complained and turned away and crossed her arms. "Where's the glory in that?" She asked. "Amy," Began Juliana, "one day you will learn what Camelot means. Until then, you'll stay here with me." "Oh, alright." Amy gave and took off the dress and stormed outside. Juliana sighed and turned to a tapestry of herself, with her husband and Amy. "Oh Lionel…what would you do?" she asked.

Amy continued her chore of collecting eggs. The blue chao was flirting with the pink chao, which made the large purple chao angry and march right over. With one jab, the purple chao sent the blue one fly to Amy when she went to see what was happening. "How am I ever gonna do great things when I'm stuck here?" She asked herself. "Doing silly chores." She added as she collected eggs. The blue chao squealed in fear and made Amy look out and drop one of the eggs she was collecting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scourge's plan

The windows of the stone house were shattered by flaming arrows. And the front door was broken down and a band of armed convicts barged in and surrounded the door hole. Juliana and her people were alarmed. Inside it was a figure in red, spiked, sleeveless armor and horned mask. "Knock, knock." It said. "Who-who are you?" Juliana demanded. The figure removed the mask, revealing the identity of a kingdom's traitor. "Scourge." Juliana said. "Juliana," Scourge began as he walked to the widow, "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd invade. How's about a little kiss? I hear you're still single." He said as he touched Juliana's chin. "Impertinent pig!" She yelled as she removed Scourge's fingers. The traitor's eyes narrowed and asked, "Is that a 'No'?" "I demand you to leave immediately!" Juliana ordered.

"So rude." Scourge said and walked to the fireplace, "And after I came all this way…" he leaned against the fireplace, "…just to see you." "What do you want?" Juliana demanded. Scourge said the one word that was on his mind for years, "Camelot." The traitorous hedgehog began to sing.

Let's go back to war and violence 

I'm so bored with peace and SILENCE!

(A scared servant drops a goblet and it shatters)  
Nights of evil, filled with fear  
Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun!

"You're mad!" Juliana said. To Scourge, it was a complement. "I'm so glad you noticed." He said, "I've been working at it for years." He began to sing again. 

Let darkness find it's sad ways;  
Let's go back to good old bad days  
No more foolish acts of kindness (Scourge pounds on the table and catapults a lying  
Arthur and his kingdom will be mine! Sword into his hands)

He walked to the family tapestry and cut around Amy's head and said, "And pretty Juliana, you're going to help me." The widow would never assist the crook. "I would soon die." She said. Scourge ripped the cut-out tapestry piece and brought it at neck point. "I think you'll find… you won't be able to resist!" He said and slit the piece at the neck, revealing full vision of Amy being dragged in by convicts. Juliana gasped in fear. Scourge cackled evilly as Amy was brought forward and a convict was handed his sword. "Don't you dare harm her!" Juliana demanded. Scourge turned to her and said, "Follow my plan…" While his back was turned, Amy drew out a mace from a convict and attempted to hit Scourge, turned quickly and grabbed the spiked head, squeezing it as well. He brought his face close to Amy's and said, "…and she won't be hurt."

Scourge and his men dragged the prisoners outside, and the leader announced,  
Years from now, no one will bother  
To recall your good King Arthur  
Because all of this will be mine!  
This will all be mine!

Scourge began to sing.  
I have a plan; it includes you  
You, Juliana, will lead me to Camelot  
Where I will claim all this is mine  
In the back of your wagons, my men will all hide  
You'll sit up front as the gates open wide  
Now watch me create my mechanical army with pride!

(A convict kneels before Scourge and present him with a box and Scourge took out a bottle of green liquid)  
With this potion I bought from some witches (He grabs the blue chao).  
A drop on this chao;  
And watch as it switches into a weapon (Grabs breastplate armor)  
That I can use at will.  
Now this chao can kill!

Scourge throws the armor and chao into a hole where the potion was working in, and made an explosion-like reaction. Juliana and Amy watch in fear. And out came the same chao, but in blue armor and a spear head on his head. Scourge exclaimed, "Ta-dah! Behold! Um…Omochao! Stand right up and enter quickly; I'll transform the meek and sickly into iron men with hands of steel." He said as he shoved an old man into the potion with two flails. He was fused with the weapons as arms. He was metallic and black, and had green eyes. "Yes, into the water! Quickly! Now, go, you fools! Next stand up straight, now! Move it along!" Scourge ordered and a fat convict came up with a useless fork. "No, no, no, no, no, that's no good!" Scourge said and shoved the fat person into the potion with a crossbow. The traitor yelled out, "Prepare for the dawning of a new age: The Scourgian age! Year One!

The guard that held Amy was so awe-struck; he foolishly released Amy and followed his crowd. The pink hedgehog stepped back a bit, then a large enchanted convict, unknown that Amy wasn't under security, grabbed Juliana's arm. "Go to Camelot. Warn Arthur." She whispered to Amy. "I won't leave you here!" the daughter rebelled. "Amy, Scourge will be in Camelot in three days. Take the main road; get there before us." Juliana instructed. "But mother…" "Go! While you have the chance! Go, Amy. You're our only hope. Amy did want to save Camelot, but she didn't want to leave her mother captive, but she had no choice. She slipped away through a crevice in the stone wall. "Be careful, dear." Juliana wished.

Choral Chant and dance:  
(Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,  
We are the army of death and gloom)  
(Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,  
We are the army of death and gloom)  
Choral Chant continues:  
Only one will be revered,  
Worshipped, hated, loved, and feared! (Omochao begin to feel a rhythm in the dancing and  
I'd just like to say a few words: joins in, only laughing and dancing differently)  
I, me, mine!  
You were mistaken if you believed  
Scourge was someone who'd crumble and leave  
Now I am back, and I will be staying this time!

End Choral Chant:  
I told you once  
I told you twice !  
Everything you see before you  
Every last bit of it will...  
be...  
mine!

"To the wagons!" Scourge ordered, "Next stop: Camelot!"

Amy strolled below, and then she noticed something in the sky. It was the gray griffin coming below. Amy ran for cover under a stone platform and heard Scourge talking. "Ah Storm, my faithful pet, how was the flight? You've reached across the land." "Precisely." The griffin said.

"My plan is perfect!"

"Precisely!"

"Without the sword, Arthur is vulnerable."

"Precisely!"

"And now Excalibur is mine!"

Storm's blue eyes widened and turned away. "Here's where we enter a gray area." He said. Scourge turned to the griffin and grabbed it by the feathers. The griffin was brought face to face.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "You lost Excalibur? How?" Amy climbed up the stone wall, but laid her head low so she won't be seen. "I was attacked by a flying dog." Storm explained. "What?" Questioned Scourge, "My magnificent beast outmatched by a puny little rat with wings?" "It was a rat." Storm said, "It was a flying dog with green wings." "Green wings? Ooh scary." Scourge mocked and then grabbed the griffin and brought it close to him, "You stupid animal! Where is the sword…now?" He asked. Storm manages to say, "In a place of untold danger: in the Forbidden Forest." Amy now knew where she had to go, so she stealthily went away to her steed.

Scourge secretly let his anger go, and smiled at the griffin, still in his grasp. "Have I ever told you today…how magnificently and totally worth…" The green hedgehog raised his voice and jabbed Storm in the eye, "…Less you are!" the griffin screamed in such pain, "Excalibur is the one thing that can keep me from my conquest of Camelot!" Scourge look yonder and noticed an escapee on horseback. "Oh the-the the girl!" He exclaimed then turned to his enchanted minions, one with flail arms another that fires unlimited arrows, they both saluted, and Omochao, who was still dancing and abruptly stopped a he bumped into the arrow minion. "Get the girl and bring her back!" he ordered. He then turned to Storm and growled out, "And you are going to lead me to Excalibur.

Amy on horseback exited through the gates and was off to Camelot. Meanwhile, Juliana, being dragged into a wagon, began to sing.

I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go.  
And help us to be wise in times when we don't know  
Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way  
Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe

La luce che tu hai  
I pray we'll find your light  
nel cuore rester  
and hold it in our hearts.  
a ricordarci che  
When stars go out each night,  
eterna stella sei

The light you have  
I pray we'll find your light  
will be in the heart  
and hold it in our hearts.  
to remember us that  
When stars go out each night,  
you are eternal star  
Nella mia preghiera  
Let this be our prayer  
quanta fede c'  
when shadows fill our day

How much faith there's  
Let this be our prayer  
in my prayer  
when shadows fill our day  
Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe

Sognamo un mondo senza pi violenza  
un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace, di fraternit

We dream a world without violence  
a world of justice and faith.  
Everyone gives the hand to his neighbours  
Symbol of peace, of fraternity  
La forza che ci d  
We ask that life be kind  
il desiderio che  
and watch us from above  
ognuno trovi amor  
We hope each soul will find  
intorno e dentro s  
another soul to love

The force his gives us  
We ask that life be kind  
is wish that  
and watch us from above  
everyone finds love  
We hope each soul will find  
around and inside  
another soul to love  
Let this be our prayer  
Let this be our prayer, just like every child

Need to find a place, guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe  
Need to find a place, guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe

E la fede che  
hai acceso in noi,  
sento che ci salver

Amy continued to race away from the minions, but her horse came across a foggy forest. Its fierce darkness made the horse stand and make Amy fall off. Then her steed ran off and the minions were now in her view riding upon warthogs. She knew she couldn't just lie where she fell. She gazed into what was the Forbidden Forest. There were dark trees and streams of fog. The rose-colored hedgehog got up and entered the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The blind hedgehog

When the pursuing minions came the forest, their swine steeds grew tired and plummeted to the ground. So they dismounted and continued on foot. Omochao's steed was crazy and crashed into a rock. The impact sent the chao flying and landed head-first on the arm off the arrow minion. Hey! We're not going in there, are we?" He asked. The minion growled out, "Chicken." Then he forged on. "But I gotta wife and two eggs at home." The chao said. As the arrow minion entered the forest, he removed Omochao from his arm and threw him down. Both the massive minions continued on. "Hey don't leave me here!" Omochao pleaded.

Up ahead, Amy struggled through the forest. She moved braches out of her way, jerked of moss dangling from trees. The pursuing minions, with their massing strength and arms, they mowed down the branches. Suddenly, Amy tripped over a tree root and fell into a long drop. She screamed in fear of what could happen to her, and then splashed into water.

She resurfaced and started to cough, she had no idea something was round her. "Hey!" Amy turned to her side and noticed something within shadows. It was a blue male hedgehog with spiky quills on the back of his head. When he came out, he was wearing a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a green vest, a brown belt, gray pants, white gloves, and brown boots. He also held a long stick in his hands. "That's _my_ net." He said.

The massive minions roared loudly and splashed into the water, standing up. Omochao caught up and was grabbed by the arrow minion and was thrown like a dart. "Duck!" Cried the dog-like creature as he dove down to the blue hedgehog. And he obeyed and missed the thrown chao, which landed in a branch. "Charge forward!" the flying creature said. The blue hedgehog zipped off and swung his stick at the flail minion, making him drop into the water. The hedgehog then jabbed the other in the face. He heard growling from behind. The flail minion was about to attack, but the blue hedgehog acted quickly and jabbed his stick in the minions stomach. He leapt up and round house kicked the enemy to a rock that ate it. Amy was surprised. The rock belched loudly. Omochao got free from being stuck but realized he was in midair, "Uh-oh." He said and waited to fall. But he remembered he could fly. "Oh yeah." Then he chuckled.

The enormous arrow minion approached in front of the blue hedgehog and raised his claw covered hand. "Over here!" the flying dog said. Immediately, the hedgehog swung his stick to the side and it landed on a triggered vine. Then a log swooped down and rammed into the minion, knocking him into a whirlpool. With all of the enemies gone, the hedgehog smiled triumphantly.

Amy stood up and got out of the net, "That was incredible!" she said. "You smashed those creatures, avoid…those things. You're amazing. You're…" she noticed that the blue hedgehog was holding his net and focusing his attention to it. "…not even listening to me." She said. "Great." Groaned the blue hedgehog as he took a trapped fish from the net. "It took me six weeks to make this net."

"Net? You've saved my life. Thank you." Amy said. "Well…" the blue hedgehog said as he held the fish, "…anyone can make a mistake." Then the fish flopped out of grasp and dove back into the water. "Oh I get it." Amy assumed, "This is where King Arthur sends his unfunny jesters, right?" The blue hedgehog chuckled and said, "And now I thank you." "For what?" Amy asked. "For reminding me why I'm a hermit! Later." The blue hedgehog said and exited the swamp.

"Oh wait." Pleaded Amy. "What's your name?" "It's Sonic." The male hedgehog said without looking back. "I'm Amy Rose." She replied. "Sonic, why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Amy asked as she caught up with Sonic. She made contact with his face then found out the truth in Sonic's grayish eyes, but he kept walking. The pink hedgehog said, "Oh I didn't realize you were…" "What?" Sonic questioned, "Tall? Rugged? Handsome?" "Blind." Amy said. Sonic turned back and replied, "You know, I always forget that one." Omochao scurried on and hid behind a bush, but it magically moved sideways. "Moving bush!" He cried.

As Sonic walked on, the dog-like creature flew to his side. "Hey, Sonic." He said. "Not now, Chip." Sonic said. Amy noticed the color of Chip's dragonfly wings. "Hey look. Your dog has green wings." She said. "Really?" Sonic asked, "I'll have to take your word it." "Oh no, I'm sorry. It means he knows where Excalibur is." Amy explained specifically. "Sure he does; in Camelot." Sonic replied. "You know, big castle, lots of flags." "No! It's somewhere in the forest. Scourge has stolen it and he's taken my mother hostage." Amy explained again. "That's why I'm here! I must find the sword and return it to Arthur, or Camelot and my mother are doomed."

Sonic held out his hand and Chip sat upon it. They consulted on what to do. "Excalibur _is_ here?" Sonic asked. "She's tellin' the truth." Chip said. Sonic took the task and made a grin. "Right!" He decided, "We're going after it." Amy smiled as well, "Great!" she cheered. Sonic turned to face Amy. "Not you, me and Chip. We work alone." He said. "Well, I see no reason why I can't come along." Amy protested. Sonic began to sing.

I know the sound of each rock and stone (Sonic taps a stone pillar three times and  
And I embrace what others fear (gets lifted. He gets off and walks on)  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place  
Just the likes of me are welcome here

Everything breathes and I know each breath (As Sonic walks, Omochao stealthily spies.)  
For me it means life  
For others it's death  
It's perfectly balanced (Sonic walks through a waterfall that magically lifts  
Perfectly planned up. (Amy follows and goes through the  
More than enough for this man (waterfall, but it's called a waterfall for a reason

Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone  
I share my world with no one else  
All by myself  
I stand alone

(cool little yodel)

I've seen your world with these very eyes (Sonic kneels to Amy, who's still catching up.)  
Don't come any closer, don't even try  
I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies  
But in my world there's no compromise

Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone  
I share my world with no one else  
All by myself I stand alone  
All by myself I stand alone  
All by myself I stand alone!

Amy had finally caught up to Sonic, covered in debris from the forest. "I stand alone, too." She assured. Chip, as a free spirit, flew to Amy's head. "Chip!" Sonic said. Chip began to play in Amy's pink hair and made her giggle. "I just need your help this once." She said. "Oh alright, alright." Sonic said, giving in. "But don't give me any trouble."

Eventually, Sonic found himself covered in a purple substance and groan irritably. "It's a fine mess you got us into, Chip." He said as he wiped the substance off. "Hey. This isn't so bad." Amy thought as she let her hand touch and open yellow flowers containing the same purple substance. As the rosy hedgehog walked, a vicious grass-like monster roared and was hit by Sonic's stick. "I don't know why you make such a fuss." Amy said. "To your right, Sonic!" Chip warned and Sonic whacked moving, spiked vines. "I've had a tougher time collecting eggs." Amy said as she climbed up a tree. When grassy jaws opened wide below her, Sonic threw a rock at the creature, making it disappear. "Trouble, trouble, trouble." Sonic cursed, "With a capital 'T'.

Meanwhile, the arrow-firing minion had sprung out of the whirlpool. And the rock creature spat up the flail-swinging minion, and both of them crashed onto land. Then the rock spat in the flail minion's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dragon Country

"You wretched, mythological moron!" Scourge cursed and grabbed his griffin by the side, pulling him close, "Where did you drop the sword?" When Storm was released, he randomly took out a monocle and placed in front of his right eye. He began scanning his surroundings. "It all looks so different from down here." He said as he looked up to the treetops.

Omochao, being covered in debris, landed in a puddle of mud, in the area where Scourge and his men scavenged. "You, report." The green hedgehog ordered, pointing at the chao. He began to stammer and said, "The girl and uh…a blind warrior are following a green-winged dog, who knows where Excalibur is." After learning of the information, Scourge made a fiendish grin and said while rubbing his hands together, "They'll lead us right to it. We're goin' after them!" he announced to his troops.

Omochao cleaned off the mud on him, then Scourge marched throughthe puddle and more mud splashed onto the chao. So many plants, each with one yellow eye spouted up and looked at the filthy creature. "You lookin' at me?" he asked, "You lookin' at _me_?" He asked, more sternly. When he turned and attempted to take a step, he spun back around fast and the plants went down. "Good." Omochao said, but only a few, kept watch from ground level.

Back in Camelot, knights, that attempted to follow the griffin return, unsuccessfully, while others made repairs to the castle; including the tower where the Round Table resided. As for King Arthur, his arm was being nursed in gauze, inside his bed chamber, by his wizard and advisor, Merlin. "Merlin is there any news?" his majesty asked, "Have the knight found Excalibur?" the elderly hedgehog sorcerer finished his tending by placing the infirmed arm in a sling, and regrettably admitted while shaking his head, "I'm afraid not."

Arthur couldn't let anything happen to his kingdom and all who lives within. He struggled and stood up from the foot of his bed. "Then I'll go after it myself." He declared. When he made a step forward, he grunted in pain and nearly fell to the floor. Merlin had caught him and advised, "No. You have to regain your strength." The king limped over to a balcony where he had full view of his kingdom below and the land before him. "Is there anything your magic can do?" he asked. All that the advising wizard said, "You must rely on the courage of your people."

Amy and her new friends travel out of the trees and entered an area of sickly green fog. Sonic kneeled down and took several sniffs. Chip sat upon the branch of a dead tree, and it collapsed, leaving part of the hollow trunk. "Have you got a cold? What is it?" Amy asked. "We're in Dragon Country." Sonic said. With green steam firing out from cracks in to ground, the group forged on and climbed upon what is really the skeleton of a dragon, just to pass a trench. "Are you sure this is Dragon Country?" Amy questioned and chuckled, "Shouldn't there be a sign or something? Hey, it could say 'Welcome to Dragon Country'. You don't think we'll see any, do you?" they went of the skeleton and Amy kept on ranting what should be in the current region. "Quiet!" Sonic abruptly said as he held his hand backwards, making Amy halt walking and speaking. "Do you hear something?" Amy asked. "No. I just want you to be quiet." Sonic answered. Amy put her wrists on her hips. "Hmph!" she sounded and walked on.

Suddenly, a rock crashed down to the ground, just before Amy could take another step. She looked up for a while. As she stepped back, her leg stepped into an object in to form of an egg. As she was busy pulling herself out, she noticed that Sonic wasn't around. "Sonic! Where are you?" She called out. She heard a low growl, and saw a shadow fly above her. She jogged to a giant, cracked eggshell and was pulled in by Sonic. They kept quiet, but Amy gasped in alarm and cried out, "Dragons!" as she saw two unusual shadows.

"Where! I don't see any dragons!" Cried a somewhat deep voice. Amy looked behind herself and saw the head of a purple, yellow-horned chameleon. They both screamed in terror, Amy fell backwards and broke the shell she was in. When she was getting back up, she said, "But…you're dragons." To another shattered egg. "Looks like someone's found our hiding place." Said the deep voice. "Shut up, will ya! Let me handle this." Said a rough voice, "We are dragons!" it roared, "Ferocious, hungry dragons! So go away before we eat you!" The voice roared more and a clawless and thick hand sprouted out of the shell and it acted like the head of a monster. "Nice one, Vector. Let me try." Said the deep voice. The thick hand went down, then another hand went up. It looked thinner and the hand was in the form of a flauntering rabbit. "Oh great. The bunny of death." The rough voice sarcastically spoke. The thick hand grabbed the thin one and dragged it down. The sound of punching was made. Sonic stepped forward and tapped the eggshell with his stick. Two heads came out, the chameleon head, and the head of a crocodile.

"Please. Don't hurt us!" Begged the chameleon head. Sonic only scoffed. "And I thought you were ferocious dragons." He said. "Well…not exactly." The crocodile head explained, "The real ferocious ones are those fire-breathing bullies out there." "Yeah. There always picking on us. Calling us names. Pushing us around. I hate them." The chameleon said. Sonic brought his stick towards the creatures. "Hey, hey. Easy with the stick, buddy." The crocodile head said. "What are you?" Sonic asked. "Well…" the chameleon head began as a large body rolled out of the eggshell, "…frankly we're the reason cousins shouldn't marry." Both lizard heads were on the same body. Amy couldn't help but curiously smile and the two headed dragon noticed her. "Oh. enchante, miss." The chameleon head greeted as he and the crocodile head bowed. "I'm Espio…and this growth on my neck is Vector." Vector glared at Espio, then smiled as he tooked Amy's hand and said, "But you can call me Veccy for short." Amy responded by giggling. "Yeah, short on wit, manners, and charm." Espio added. "Everything I hold dear." Vector grabbed the chameleon's horn and said in his face, "How 'bout holding your breath?"

"Come on, Amy. Let's go." Sonic said as he and Chip began walking away and the rosy hedgehog followed. "Hey, hey wh-where you goin'?" Vector asked as released Espio's horn. "To save Camelot!" Amy called from a distance. The dragon heads brightened up. "Camelot? The restauraunts, the theatre." Espio dreamed. "The waitresses and the actresses." Vector said with interest. "The dragons…" Espio said. Their dreams were smashed by a loud roar. "The dragons!" Both heads said, "DRAGONS!" Their cries were heard by the hedgehogs and Chip and they hurried away. A flying black dragon sailed down and blew a storm of fire at the two-headed dragon, who ran off, yelping from the burns and caught up to the animals.

"Wait!" Amy cried as she saw a green pond with no earthy way across, only floating stones. With a waterfall on the right. "What is that?" "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe." Assured Espio as the dragon body began stepping on the stones to get across. Sonic dipped his stick into the liquid and a hiss was made as it touched the stick. Sonic hauled it out and the end was burned to a crisp. "Safe?" he questioned. With the dragon flying near, Amy pulled herself and Sonic onto the stones. "As long as you don't step in it." Vector added. Amy stepped on each stone she came to. While Sonic, because of his blindness, had to step on Chip's commands. The dragon glared down to see the creatures crossing the acidic pond. "Sonic, hurry!" Pleaded Amy. "You think this is easy?" Sonic asked. Fire gushed out from the falls and another dragon came out and splashed into the pond. With massive waves pushing the stones and Sonic to ground. Everyone continued to run for their lives, and dodge the flames of dragons. When a firey wave came, everyone ducked for cover in a ditch. "Yikes!" Vector cried as he looked out to a figure in yellow fog, "It's another dragon!" The figure came close enough for Amy to identify it. "That's not a dragon, it's a griffin." She looked forward and saw charging enchanted troops lead a by a green hedgehog. "And Scourge! They've found us!"

"Down here!" Vector said as the body jumped into a hole. Chip followed, Amy took Sonic's hand and lead themselves down. Before Scourge and his men could follow into the hole, they came face to face with the ferociously large black dragons. Scourge glared at the one drooling in front of him. He let out a sigh and strongly jabbed the flames out of the beast.

Meanwhile, the mammals slid down the hole. Chip flew down and entered a cavern. Amy crashed into the ground with Sonic crashing into her. When Amy sat up she asked, "Are you sure we'll be safe down here?" "It's a lot safer down here than it is up there." Vector said with his thick hand on a stalagmite stuck below the body. "We know all the best escape routes." Espio said. Vector yanked out the stone and said, "We've been dodgin' those bullies since we were 200 years old." And he threw the stone and it accidently hit Sonic when he was getting up and he yelped out.

"Were we ever that young?" Espio questioned. "Of course we were, ya moron." Vector said. "I'm not a moron! Yes you are! No, I'm not!" Argued both heads. "With all that bickering," Sonic said as he was getting up, "I'm surprised you haven't fried each other." Espio grew embarassed and said, "Fry? We can't even simmer." He tried to show he couldn't and wheezily coughed out cloud of smoke. "Yeah. You see unlike most dragons, he can't breathe fire or fly." Vector said as he flapped tiny wing on the back of the shared body. "It's sad, really." "Well, excuse me, Mr. Self-denial, but _we_ can't breathe fire of fly." Espio corrected. "Only 'cause you're holding me back." Vector said, "If I didn't have you, I could do a lot of things." The crocodile head began to sing.

Vector-  
I'd be rocking with the dinos  
Swinging with the rhinos  
I'd re-dragonize this cave in a minute  
Vector, they would sing  
'Cause I would be the dragon king  
I would love this world without you in it!  
If I didn't have you!

Espio-  
If you didn't have me?

Vector-  
If I didn't have you!

Espio-  
Well, how about if I didn't have you, huh?

Both-  
Oh, what I could be if there was only me!  
Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!

Amy-  
Stop bickering and get your act together.

Espio-  
Act? Did someone say act? I can act!  
If only I had seperate parts  
My career would be the arts  
I'd be the star of Camelot  
You'd be the half that the whole world forgot!  
If I didn't have you!

Vector-  
I should be so lucky!

Espio-  
If I didn't have you!

Vector-  
Oh, wait! You'd be dead!

Both-  
Oh, what I could be if there was only me!  
Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!  
Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!

Espio-  
Trapped! Aah! Trapped!

Vector-  
Stuck here with you for 500 years!

Espio-  
Oh dear, it's learned to count.

Vector-  
If you'd got me a good lawyer I would have split 400 years ago.

Espio-  
Now, listen here, pal! I didn't come here to be insulted!

Vector-  
Oh? Where do you usually go?

Espio-  
I'd be a fire-breathing lizard!

Vector-  
I'd be one high-flying wizard!

Espio-  
You'd be nothing without me! You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be!

Vector-  
I'm so tired of your nagging!

Espio-  
And I'm so tired of your bragging!

Vector-  
Without me you'd have no brain. . .

Both w/ Background Voices  
. . . with which to think!

Vector- Espio-  
I'd be rocking with the dinos (If only I had seperate parts)  
Swinging with the rhinos  
I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute (My career would be the art)  
Vector, they would sing ( I'd be the star of Camelot)  
'Cause I would be the dragon king

Both-  
I would love this world without you in it!  
If I didn't have you!

Background Voices-  
If I didn't have you!

Both-  
If I didn't have you!

Background Voices-  
If I didn't have you!

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Espio-  
This way!  
Let me lead!

Background Voices-  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Vector-  
No, this way, twinkletoes!

Both-  
Life could be so sweet if these were both my feet!  
What I'd do if I didn't have you!

Espio-  
I got you, man!

Both-  
Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!

Well, if I didn't,  
oh, if I didn't,  
have you!

Vector-  
Thank you very much!

Espio-  
Thank you very much!

Vector-  
Thank you!

Espio-  
Espio has left the building!

Vector-  
You've never sung before have you?

Espio finished the song with a punch to Vector. Amy,who was smiling and thought the song was entertaining, applauded. "Come on, Sonic." She said as she began walking. Sonic and chip followed. "You don't need him, honey." Vector assured, "Now you got Vector keeping an eye on ya."

Soon enough, the hedgehogs, Chip, and the two-headed dragon was not only out of the dragons' or Scourge's reach, but out of Dragon Country. With the sky clear as day. "Hey, Sonic, we're out!" Cheered Chip, "We're out of that death trap!" "That's good news, Chip." Sonic agreed and turned around to the dragon, "The better news is this is where we say 'Good-bye'."

"But…you can't leave us here." Espio said, "If we try to go back, we'll be banished, ostracized," he then tuned his head down, "…exiled." The shared body turned back. "Not to mention, kicked out." Vector added.

"Why?" Amy asked. "We just broke the dragon's number one rule." "What? Never wear brown shoes with a blue suit?" Espio asked. Vector cover Espio's mouth with his hand and said, "No, you moron. Never help any creatures than dragons." "Come on, Amy." Sonic advised, "We must make camp before dark." "Camp?" Questioned Espio. "Sonic…" Amy said innocently, "…let's take them with us. Please." Sonic felt the innocence in Amy pleading, then submitted. "I suppose so…, but no more singing." "What do you think of interpretive dance?" Espio asked as he assumed position. Sonic sighed irritably and shook his head. Amy just giggled. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A confession, a sign, and feelings

With Scourge and his enchanted convicts outside of Dragon Country, they've roasted the dragons as food. Omochao approached his leader with a small leg on a plate. "Dragon a la king." He announced. Scourge took the leg by the bone and ripped some of the meat with his teeth. Storm's mouth began to water from seeing the luscious lunch. "I can't believe I'm just chasing a little girl, a blind hedgehog, and a flying rat." He cursed. He threw the dragon leg away and it was caught by Storm's beak. "Find them all. And report back to me." Scourge ordered the beast. When he saw Storm finishing the leg, he jerked the beat to his face and asked, "Didn't you hear me?" "Sorry, master. My mouth was full." Storm said. "Typical." Scourge cursed as the griffin began to fly off. "Of all the evil creatures in the world, I had to find one with table manners. And no mistakes or I'll make room on the spit for you." He turned to the enchanted chao. "Hey useless, rendezvous with the wagons and tell them to press on." He ordered and the chao flew off. "As soon as I have Excalibur, we'll join them." He told his troops with a wicked grin, "And the kingdom will be mine."

Fumes of the roasted dragon slithered down below where the heroes traveled through more forest. "I'm starvin'. All these heroics worked up my appetite." Vector said. The fumes hit the nostrils of the dragon heads. "Hey, hey something smells delicious!" Vector thought. "Hmm yeah, I could whip up a little something." Espio said. "Well here's where we stop." Sonic said. "Stop?" Amy questioned, "But what about Excalibur?" She looked out yonder through the trees and saw black space. "No one travels through the Forbidden Forest after dark." Sonic informed. "Well, my dad, Lionel would have." Amy believed. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Come on, baby. Come on, light my fire." Vector said as he rubbed a stick on a pile more with his thick hand. "You know there's nothing more pathetic…" Espio said as he took the stick, "…than a flame retarded dragon." He then did the same routine as Vector. "Hey, Espio, you blew fire." Vector said. The chameleon looked down and Vector mocked, "No, no, my mistake, just hot air." The dragon heads glared at each other, and then the stick that was held sprang out of grasp and began to run on leaf feet, as did the sticks in the pile, and all squealed away, making the dragon follow them all.

"Amy, I must tell you, I knew your dad." Sonic confessed to the point. Amy grew concerned. "You did?" "I used to live in Camelot. I was a stable boy. I dreamt of becoming a knight. One evening, there was a fire at the stables. I rushed to save the horses. I got hurt doing so. At first, all I could see was shapes, and then shadows, finally, my world went black. After I lost my sight, your dad was the only one who still believed in me. He told me 'That a knight's strength comes from his heart'; his loyalty: to the oath of Camelot. Any hope I had, becoming a knight, died with him." The blue hedgehog's ears drooped down.

"I felt that way, too." Amy said, "But I knew he wouldn't want me to give up. He wouldn't want you to give up, either. You're as good as any knight in Camelot." She believed. Sonic's ears perked up. "Do you really think so?" He asked. Even though Sonic couldn't see, Amy nodded.

Vector and Espio continued to chase their firewood. But Vector had his eye on something else. He noticed Chip of the ground, laughing at the sight of the two-headed dragon. When the body approached the dog, Vector said, "I got three words for you, pooch: Dinner is served." He scooped up Chip and ate him whole. But he escaped through Espio's mouth. He flew and land by Amy's side.

"But how did you find Chip?" Amy asked. "I didn't." Sonic answered, "When I came to live here, Chip found me." Amy scratched Chip's head and it felt so good, he started to thump his foot on the ground. "He just appeared one day, as if destiny was watching over me." Sonic continued, "He taught me all the secrets of the forest. What can hurt you and what can feel you. With Chip as my eyes, I can survive anything. Look, I'll show you." Sonic approached a garlic bulb-shaped plant. "I take my position. Face my fears." He poked the plant with his stick and the plant revealed a purple stem with a pink bulb. Then Sonic finally said, "And hold my ground, until the last possible moment, waiting for Chip's signal."

"Slide left!" Chip commanded. The stem quickly stretched forward and Sonic moved away just in time and hit it the bulb with his stick. The stem slithered back. "See?" Sonic proved, "Simple. Now you try." He tossed the stick to Amy and she says, "Alright, no problem."

Amy reenacts Sonic's actions. When the stem was conscious again, it plunged forward. Before Amy could hit it, the bulb rammed her, sending her to the front of Sonic, few inches close to each other. The ocean-colored hedgehog chuckled nervously, "You moved too soon." Amy didn't respond, but awe-strikingly smiled. She had a feeling she never had before. "Mind your backs! Coming through! Stand clear!" called the approaching dragon, separating the hedgehogs. "Nice try, buddy." Vector said to Sonic. "Hey, Amy, do you have a light?" Espio asked the other.

Meanwhile…

Scourge kneeled to scorching coal. He grabbed a handful and held it tight. "When I get my hands on that girl…" He growled. His grasp on the burning coal grew tighter and crushed the coal into burning ash.

Then next day, Chip flew over spike-covered vines and went to his friends. "Hey, guys, I'm sensing Excalibur!" He cheered. "Really? It must be near!" Sonic thought, "Come on let's go!" Everyone raced to a giant bed of thorn-covered vines. Chip swooped down with a belt in his hands and gave it to Amy. "This must be from Excalibur." She thought, "But where's the sword?" "Someone must've taken it." Sonic believed as he let his stick feel around. It hit something below the ground, "Or something." He added. "Now we'll never get Excalibur in time." Amy said. As Sonic felt the ground, he deduced he was inside a giant footprint. "If we follow these tracks, we'll…" "Well, this is all your fault." Amy declared to Sonic. "_My_ fault?" he questioned.

"Yes. If we hadn't stopped…"

"Be quiet."

"We should've kept going."

"Shh!"

"I have to save my mom."

"Please. I need to hear." Sonic finished. An arrow bolted and skid on Sonic's side. The hedgehog groaned in pain and fell to the ground. "Sonic!" Amy cried.

Scourge and his minions showed up and he ordered, "Get them!" as he charged forward. "No!" the rosy hedgehog cried. "Swing your stick, Sonic!" Chip cried. Scourge began to make a slash to Sonic, but the fallen hedgehog obeyed the command and hit Scourge. When the enemies were down, Amy picked up Sonic and pulled him away. Tree-like monsters awakened. They were dark brown and had vines around them. They swung their claws down at Espio and Vector, but frightened as they were they dodge the claws and retreated to their friends.

Amy looked back and saw Scourge, with his sword held high, charging close to the hedgehogs. The rosy hedgehog placed Sonic down and grabbed a vine from the ground. She tossed it at the arm of one of the tree like monsters and it coiled up. The creature noticed Scourge and his minions. And Amy pulled the vine hard and then with the creature's own strength, it brought its claw down and trapped the villains inside. Now the heroes can get away.

At night, outside of the Forest, caravans of wagons were forging onto Camelot, with Juliana inside one of them. She looked out a window and gazed into the dark blue sky with gray clouds and the moon. "My brave daughter," she prayed, "please be safe." Omochao, who was hiding behind a bag, felt sorrow for her. He and the lady hedgehog heard rustling and saw an enchanted convict with claws popping his head inside and said, "No one can stop Scourge's plan to take over Camelot." And he went out. "You don't know my daughter." Assured Juliana and then thunder was heard and rain began to pour down.

Back with the heroes, Amy dragged her blind and injured friend through the chilling rain. Both were soaked all around their selves, until Amy had discovered a cave with no leaks. There was, inside, a slanting stone with a purple planting beside it. They exited the rain and Amy slowly placed Sonic down to where he can lean against the stone. With the two-headed dragon entering, Vector and Espio couldn't do anything but watch in sadness at what would become of Sonic. "Please, don't die." Amy pleaded softly as her ears drooped down. She plucked two purple leaves from the plant and gently placed them on Sonic's wound. "I can't do this on my own." Chip had finally soared inside and landed at Sonic's foot. He, too, felt sad for what he saw. "I'm sorry." Amy continued softly, "It's all my fault you were hurt. I was rattling on when I should've been quiet." She turned to her right and her voice stated to break softly, "I never helped anyone." Despite the wound, Sonic had some strength to turn to face Amy and hold out his arm. "Shh…sh-sh." He softly hushed, "You're wrong." Amy heard him talk and turned back to him. Sadly, she began to weep out tears. Sonic's arm touched Amy's left cheek and wiped her tears. As the blue hedgehog was blind, he had a vision focusing on Amy; his vision saw how beautiful she was and was gliding his hand through her pink hair. He began to sing softly.

Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes  
(Amy, having feelings for Sonic, took his hand into hers and sings)  
I see the heavens  
Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know (The leaves magically heal Sonic's wound)

My life is worthwhile  
That's what I see

Through your eyes  
Both hedgehogs-

That's what I see

Through your eyes

Here in the night (With the rain gone, the hedgehogs step out.)  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise (Espio cries with happiness and the tears pour on)  
Looking through your eyes (Vector. So he shields himself with a large leaf)

I see a night I wish

Could last forever

I see a world we're

Meant to see together

And it is so much more

That I remember

Sonic-

More than I remember

Amy-

More than I have known

Both-

Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

Looking through your eyes

Meanwhile…

Scourge and his gang got free from the claws of the tree monsters and once again lost sign of the heroes. "Well, Master, we lost them again." Storm said. Scourge growled and shoved the griffin to the ground. He held his fist high and it made Storm close his eyes so he won't see the punch coming. After a moment, he opened one of his blue eyes and saw Scourge look out yonder. He saw enormous footprints and made a grim grin. "Ahh…so that's where they went."

BTW, If you like VeggieTales, Kirby, and Mario, read Cavalier Sean: A Veggietales Crossover!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The ogre's cave

The hedgehogs and their friends continued on their journey after rainfall. They've traveled to a field layered in thick mist. They can hardly see the ground; especially the massive marking of footprints.

"Uh-oh." Amy said. "What is it?" Sonic asked. "We lost the tracks." Amy answered. As they continued walking, they've heard low rumbling. "Tell me that was your stomach." Amy hoped. Fortunate to still have hearing, Sonic said, "Just the ogre." Espio's eyes grew wide, "Ogre?" He questioned. His head started look all around then only his eyes. "Well, see ya." Vector pledged as he began to turn

the dragon body around, "Good luck. Have a nice life…whatever's left of it." Amy didn't get what was wrong, "What's so scary about ogres?" After she asked, an enormous dragon skeleton bombarded

down on the hedgehog, with fractures flying off and forming a dirt cloud from the impact. "Their appetite!" Espio squawked fearfully.

The hedgehogs cleared off the dirt in the air, and noticed Vector's head slouching down, his snout few feet from reaching ground. "On no!" he cried in despair as he saw a small skull on the floor, "I

think it's Uncle Yorick." Espio picked up the skull with his own hand and held it up like an actor in a theatre production, "Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him well." Sonic ears perked up as he heard frantic

exclaiming from a hurrying flying dog. "Get outta the way, guys!" Chip warned as he swooped down into the skeleton to push Sonic out. Both hedgehogs made it out, and then out of the thick fog, a

massive, moss-covered stone pillar landed and crushed the skeleton into dust, then moved off.

Amy tilted her head up and saw the rest of the stone pillar, connected to a moving ogre. With each move, debris of wood, animal remains, and a crafted scabbard rained down from high above. "The

scabbard from Excalibur!" Amy exclaimed. Vector and Espio watched the ogre settling into a mountain. Amy held the scabbard and stood up, she said, "He _does_ have the sword." Everyone looked up at their next destination.

"Ogres sleep in the day." Sonic informed as the group entered the cave. There were more dragon skeletons. All around, from top to bottom. And black, red-eyed rats hid away from the heroes. "We'l

l wait for it to fall asleep. Then, we'll grab the sword." The blind hedgehog added, with his stick held out after him. "Define 'we'." Espio said. Sonic hushed him, "Be quiet." He whispered, "The slightest

noise can finish us." Despite the skeleton being symbol for certain death, Espio found the scene interesting. "Charming place. I must get the name of this decorator."

"What's he doing?" Sonic asked about the ogre, "I don't see him." Amy replied. "He's here. I can smell it." Sonic said. Extremely low growling was made, and stone was shifting. "Your right. He is here."

Amy said. "Where's Excalibur?" Sonic asked. The pink hedgehog looked out and saw fruit of labor. Excalibur was in the large fingers of the ogre, being used for its set of stone teeth. The sight made

her gasp in disgust "He's using it as a toothpick." She said. "Tell me when he fall s asleep." Sonic wished. The giant ogre shifted again to make itself comfortable, and lowered itself to the ground,

where it made the mountain shake under the dragon's feet. "Lemme guess, he fell asleep." Vector believed sarcastically.

"Describe the layout." Sonic said. Amy crept slowly to get a close look at the ogre's scene. "There's a ledge. It hangs above the sword. It must be a twenty foot drop." Amy explained. Sonic compared

to the height of his stick and the height of Vector's head. The dragon heads had a feeling they will be greatly concerned.

The two-headed dragon had their only tail coiled around a rock, while they held Sonic by the feet, who held his stick in both hands so Amy can hand from bent knees on the stick. She advises the

dragon to lower down until the gleaming hilt of Excalibur was in reach. As they were busy retrieving the sword, a familiar green hedgehog entered the cave and saw his enemies retrieving the sword.

"Hey boss, look!" barked an arrow minion loudly, "It's the…" he was cut off by Scourge, who used a flail minions arm to shut the other up. Scourge noticed the ogre sleeping, and how he despised

ogres so much, "I hate ogres." He growled softly, "Walk this way." He ordered his minions and went down a stone path to get to the ledge. When the minions followed, they walked down, with their weapons clanging noisily. Scourge didn't look back and gave out a sigh.

"Uh-oh!" Espio said as he noticed the enemies approaching and let go of Sonic's right foot. "Hey!" Vector reminded and the chameleon head grabbed the foot. Amy exclaimed as her knees folded out and was dangerously dangling from her feet. She was also now in range of grabbing the sword.

Scourge mounted on Storm. The griffin flapped his wings made a cloud of dust the tickled his nose. He sprang into the air, but abruptly sneezed loudly. Amy faced the ogre's eye and it began to open.

"Uh-oh! Nap time's over!" She cried, "Quick! Swing me back a forth!" Sonic obeyed and Amy was being swung in the ogre's sight. Amy said to the ogre that he was getting sleepy. After several swings,

the ogre's eyes started to drop and fall asleep again. With one more swing, Amy grabbed Excalibur. "I got it!" Vector and Espio strained to lift up the hedgehogs. Chip grabbed Espio's head and pulled. The griffin flew his way to his enemies, but was blown away by the ogre's strong yawn. It sent Scourge and Storms down, screaming.

The heroes made a run for it, with the enchanted minions on their tail. They were stopped in their pursuit by the massive hand of the ogre when he was making himself comfortable. He moved the

hand and it showed the minions being pressed into the wall, blinking a few times. The ogre shifted to where Scourge and Storm crashed and finally collapsed with tiredness. "The ogre's butt." Scourge

groaned with his head sticking out from underneath. "Well, at least thing can't get any worse." Storm thought. The lower ground began shaking. "Wanna bet?" Scourge asked doubtfully.

The heroes ran through a tunnel. Vector looked back and warns everyone to duck as Scourge and Storm were fired away to a wall. As they escape, Scourge, in such pain, groans out, "Seize them." "Yes, Master." Squeaked Storm.

The heroes have exited the tunnel and into the outside. The two-headed dragon rushed off and abruptly stopped at a ledge, nearly falling off. "There's no way out!" Espio cried. "There's one way out,

you'll have to fly!" Amy said. The dragon heads went through the fling inability already. "We can't fly." Espio reminded, "We explained that before our song." The hedgehogs charged into Vector and

Espio and made them fall off the edge. "Houston, we have a problem!" Vector yelled as the shared body went sliding down a dirt hillside.

Scourge raced to the ledge and stopped there. The minions followed and stopped right at the edge. "After you." Scourge offered and shoved them all downhill. He ordered Stormed to dispatch Chip.

The griffin charged into the air, aiming for Chip. The tiny dog dodged the attacker and went to Scourge. He began to taunt him and dodge the sword slashes from the traitor. When he saw the griffin

fly back, quickly to the ledge, Chip sprang away. Storm flew so fast, he couldn't stop and crashed into the ledge and made it collapse into an avalanche.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please restore your seats to the upright position." Espio advised as Sonic uses his stick to steer the sliding body. "Assume the craft position and hope you don't smell your

socks." Vector advised. Amy grabbed onto Espio's head and saw the end of the line: and pile of large boulders. Espio acted quick and grabbed a sprouted root, making his shared body swing away

into another direction. The body skidded away from harm and was starting to burn. Finally, everyone landed in a pond. The dragon body steamed from the burning. "Tell ya what, next time you try to fly, and we'll hold on." Vector said and Espio agreed.

Amy smiled at her shared and successful accomplishment, "We did it." She said and raised her voice, "We did it! I can't believe it, we did it!" She cheered. Sonic smiled, "Congratulations." He said to Amy. The proud girl drew out the magnificent sword and gazed at the shining blade, "Wow! So this is Excalibur?" Vector and Espio, excited to see the sword, each wanted to hold the great weapon. They excitedly begged, but Sonic protested. "No! Excalibur only belongs in the hands of Arthur." He said, "Come on, Amy."

* * *

Please take a look at my VeggieTales x-over, Cavalier Sean!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The final fuse

After three days of travel, the caravan of wagons finally received vision of Camelot only miles away. Juliana looked out the window once more, she hoped her child was safe and would beat the wagons to Camelot. She'd never give up on Amy.

With Excalibur recovered and ready to return it to its rightful home, Amy wondered if her mother was safe as she would think back. "Sonic," she began, "…do you think my mom's safe?" "If she's anything like you, I'm sure she's fine." Sonic assured and

took Amy's hand, "We must hurry, there isn't much time left." The dragon heads imagined what they'd be at the castle. "First two-headed dragon in Camelot." Vector dreamed, "We'll be famous." "I can see us on a poster now." Espio said, "Presenting,

the Wonderful Espio, and his little head: Vector." The crocodile head gave his usual glare to the chameleon. "Sonic, Amy, it's just up ahead." Chip informed and flew on ahead. "The end of the Forbidden Forest." Sonic said. Amy wanted to see the clear

blue sky, but she turned to Sonic, still hold her hand and smiling. "It's okay. You go ahead." He said and let Amy out of his grasp. Amy began to sprint off. "I'll be…" Sonic's smile faded, "Right behind you." Sonic continued to walk and heard the dragon

heads arguing. Nothing new about that. "Why don't you shut up?" Vector said, "How about 'Vector and his obnoxious talking wart'?" he mocked. Sonic swung his stick at the heads and they ducked, "Knock it off." Sonic told them with feeling. The heads

noticed the tone in the hedgehog's voice. "What's eating that guy?" Vector wondered. "Envy, poor guy." Espio said.

Amy followed Chip through the trees and saw him take to the sky. When she got closer to the light, she moved a branch away and saw the kingdom she wished to go since she was so young. "Camelot." The pink hedgehog moved into the light and clasped her hands, "Oh, Sonic, it's so beautiful!" she exclaimed as she saw the blind and _blue_ hedgehog appearing from the forest.

"I wish you could see it." Amy said and walked to Sonic.

"I have seen it." Sonic reminded and handed Amy Excalibur, "And there was no place for me there." Amy couldn't understand what Sonic was saying, "Sonic, what's wrong." She asked. "Take Excalibur to Arthur, you don't have much time." Sonic said.

Turned to face the forest and started to walk back in. Amy caught up to her friend, "We'll deliver the sword together." She insisted. "No." Sonic said while nodding, "You do it. I…I don't belong in that world." He slowly forged on. He told Chip to leave, so

he had to, even he didn't want to leave after traveling so far. All Amy could do is watch the blue hedgehog reenter to forest and she said softly, "But you belong in mine." Struck by heartbreak, she turns her back and slouches on to the kingdom far

yonder.

As Sonic returned into the forest, he started to sing slowly.

Like every tree

Stands on its own

Reaching for the sky, I stand alone

"Sonic." Chip interrupted and noticed Sonic's ears drooping, "…you should go with Amy. She wanted you to come with her to Camelot. She even said you're as good as any knight there." "You don't understand." Sonic explained, "In Camelot, she'll only

see me through _their_ eyes. Not a knight. Not a man." A tear streamed down his muzzle, "Not anything." He began to finish his singing.

I share my world

With no one else

All by myself

I stand…alone

Chip stood on the ground as he saw Sonic continuing to walk off and said with the hedgehog not hearing, "I thought you…love her."

(And so ends the singing in this story, ladies and gentlemen.)

Amy, depressingly, walked down a path from the forest, while Vector was judging her special friend. "Forget about him. You're better off alone." He rudely reassured Amy. Espio was appalled to what he was hearing Vector rant about. "He walks funny. He

even looks funny. People throw darts at him." "How could you be so cold-blooded?" Espio questioned. "I'm a reptile." Vector replied and stuck his tongue out. "Listen, you Jurassic twit. Amy deserves someone who'll love her." Espio thought of

qualifications for what Amy's lover would have. "Someone who would…hold her in his arms." The chameleon wrapped his arm tight around Vectors neck when saying so, "Run his fingers through her hair." He released Vector and gazed deeply eye to eye,

"Look deeply in her eyes and make her feel like a real woman." Unpredictably, Espio pressed his lips to Vectors. The chameleon head literally turned sickly green and realized what he did. The dragon head stared to spit, retch, and exclaim in disgust.

Amy halted and looked at Excalibur for a moment. She couldn't finish her journey alone. She could never have retrieved it without Sonic's help. She believed that she started her quest with him, and she'll finish it with him all the way. Her depression faded

and said, "I'm going back for Sonic." She turned around and suddenly, enchanted minions ambushed her. A flail minion wrapped its chains around the hedgehog, with the sheathed sword pressing against her. "I'll take that." Scourge said as he showed

up. He drew the sword without Amy stopping her. He sighed heavenly as he, at long last, held the marvelous tone-singing weapon. "Excalibur, mine forever. You've been quite annoying, for a girl." He said.

"…anyway, cheer up." Espio insisted, while Vector continued spitting, and walking, "When we get to Camelot, we'll be kissed by the world's most beautiful women." "Right." Vector agreed. "We're a giant lizard with two heads. We'll have to beat them off

with a stick." When they turned a corner, both heads gasped in alarm and fear as they saw Amy held captive by Scourge and his lackeys. Espio wanted to call for help, but Vector covered his mouth and took cover behind a rock. They peeked above the

rock, so slightly so they wouldn't be seen.

"I've waited ten years to hold this sword." Scourge said and chuckled evilly, "And now I'll make sure I hold it forever." He took out the green potion, pulled the cork out with his teeth and spit it out, then he held Excalibur high and announced, "Prepare…

for the dawning…" he let a green drop spill from the bottle and land on the hilt. The potion reacted with green energy that launched to the sky, "…of a new age!" "NO!" Amy screamed as she witness the fusion. As the magic fusion continued, Omochao

was frightened and hid in a wagon, covering him with a curtain. "Chicken." Storm scoffed. The massive fuse finished as Scourge blew at the hilt, which, and the whole blade, turned from gold to dark gray, "It's hot!" he exclaimed in pain. Amy fell to her

knees and Scourge approached her. "Don't worry little girl. I'll make sure Arthur gets it back. Or gets it in the back." After saying so, the green hedgehog began to laugh. "I've wanted to say that." He turned away and ordered, "Throw her in the wagon."

The massive arrow minion grabbed the chains confining Amy and indeed threw her in the wagon. "Amy!" a familiar voice exclaimed. "Mom?" The rosy hedgehog thought as she raised her head to see her parent. They've quickly wrapped their arms around

each other. "Thanks heavens, you're safe." Juliana said with much relief. Amy loosened her grasp and said, "I've failed you, Mom. And now…" her voice was breaking, "Camelot will be lost." She finished and broke down crying in her mother's lap. "No,

dear, you were brave." Her mother reassured Amy.

"What a touching reunion." Scourge mocked from the wagon window, "but all this love is making me nauseous. And you got a job to do, Juliana. Remember, if you don't do your job…" a minion with claws entered the wagon and grabbed Amy and said, "I'll

do my job on her." "Don't lose hope." Juliana whispered to her child. An arrow minion grabbed her from the other wagon end and hauled her out.

Meanwhile, Vector and Espio ran as fast as their shared body could take them. They've exclaimed certain things as they found Sonic, still depressed. The _blue_ hedgehog held his hand back at them until Espio said to the point, "Amy's been captured!"

Sonic yanked his head up and his gray eyes widened. "And Scourge got Excalibur!" Vector added. "What?" Sonic questioned as turned to the dragon, "Take me to her. Come on, Chip." "Alright! That's more like it!" Chip cheered.

"They're halfway to Camelot by now." Vector assumed. "You're right." Espio agreed, "I mean we'd have to fly there to get there in time. Scourge drives me completely nuts! He makes so mad and angry!" he said as they floated for a moment with smoke

rising from his mouth. Chip noticed their tiny wing flapping and smoke huffing out of the dragon head's mouths. He flew to Sonic's face and said, "Sonic, they're flying!"

"You mean…?"

"Yeah!"

Sonic walked forward, close enough to hear flapping wings and the things the dragon would do to Scourge. "You're flying." He said. The dragon heads looked behind themselves and saw their wings flapping. "He's right!" Espio said with a smile, "We _are_

flying!" "I did it!" Vector cheered which irritated Espio, Vector was praising himself and the chameleon head said, "Excuse me, egomaniac, you mean _I_ did it." The second they started to argue, the dragon plummeted into a pile of mud. Its splash got onto

Sonic. "Don't you get it?" he said, "The only reason you can't fly is because you can't agree on anything." The dragon head were raised up. "There must be something you agree on. You both love Amy, don't you?" the neighboring dragon heads looked at

each other for only a moment.

* * *

Please read Cavalier Sean!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Invasion

Clouds of dark gray started to spread, making the blue sky vanish. Storm soared through the sky, high above the caravan approaching Camelot, even above the kingdom's tallest tower. The caravan arrived at the edge of where a

drawbridge begins, and was noticed by guards on duty. "Wagons approaching!" One guard announced.

Scourge concealed himself into a black, hooded cloak and went to Juliana's side. "Not a word." He said lowly, "And let's all keep our heads, shall we?" Juliana looked back into the wagon to see Amy, with a cloth covering her muzzle and

wrists tied at the back, held by the neck at blade point by an enchanted minion. The widow gasped. She didn't want to lose her daughter. She turned back to the front and was detected by the guards. "It's Lady Juliana! Lower the

bridge at once!" Ordered another guard ordered. The massive drawbridge quickly lowered and landed with a loud thud. Scourge smiled evilly and entered the castle.

"Pardon me, my king, Lady Juliana has paid us a surprise visit." A guard informed Arthur at his bed chamber. "Oh, good. Tell her I'll- I'll receive her at the Round Table." Advised the king. Meanwhile, as the caravan was entering the

castle, Scourge glared at the sights of the people. His minions were hiding inside the wagons and carts. A couple of the peaked at the grounds, eager to seize it. The knights and villagers gazed at the caravan and cloaked hedgehog,

who turned his cloak away so no one would see his face so soon.

The lead wagon felt a bump and leapt above it. The minion with the blade was losing his balance, giving Amy the opportunity to trip him. The minion crashed through the wagon floor, dragging. He used his sharp claws to get up but prick

though the floor. Amy dodged the claws each time they prick through. Omochao was reassuring his large, purple love, who was taken as live provisions, and turned to assist Amy. "Omochao, at your service." He took a bow, and with his

spear head, he slit Amy's wrists free and she quickly removed the cloth from her muzzle.

"Lady Juliana?" thought one of the people. Amy sprang out of the inside of the cart and warned out, "It's a trap!" Scourge tore off his cloak and yelled out, "Attack!" he started to charge off to the castle keep. And one by one, each cart

and wagon was being emptied out of roaring, enchanted convicts. A squad of guards blocked Scourge's path, but he hacked, kicked, and jabbed his way through them all and ordered out loud, "Seal up the castle!" he villagers retreated

in panic and disappeared for cover. The slime green hedgehog continued his charging, more guards came to his path, he kicked and punched hem out f the way, and was followed by a flail and arrow-firing minion, and they both guarded the door that leads into the keep.

Every knight available and in one piece formed a line, with ten foot spears in hand, charged at the enchanted minions blocking the stairway to the keep. But with the minions' strength was enhanced by the magic and they wiped out the

line like flies. Other knights unsuccessfully fought with hand-to-hand combat, and one knight was thrown to an archer near a pot of burning coal. The guard that was thrown cashed into the pot, making it fall over and letting the burning

coal spread into a fire. The convicts continued to hold off their enemies. They would ram there massive arms into the knights, sending them tumbling down the stairs.

Amy looked around the invading kingdom, tilted her head up to see the castle towers still under construction. She turned to Juliana and told her, "Mom, I must help the king!" then she went off. "Don't worry." Omochao reassured, "We'll

be fine." Amy raced to the castle wall and boarded the construction bridge. She looked up and saw Storm sailing down. She leapt onto the wall as the griffin destroyed the construction bridge. She stayed alert and saw a minion with axe

blades on its arms rapidly approaching and a blade minion on the opposite side. The axe minion swung its blades at the rose colored hedgehog. As both minions approached closer, Amy was at the edge of the wall. She lost her balance

and fell backwards. She instantly felt something press against her upper back and was lifted back up to the top of the wall by a stick-holding blue hedgehog on a flying dragon with two heads, and a flying little dog behind them.. Amy

felt and smiled, "Sonic! You came back!" "Heads up!" he warned as the dragon flew up. Amy leapt down and ducked as the shared dragon body slashed both minions with their tail, sending them off the wall.

"Sorry I'm late." Sonic said as he dismounted the dragon, "I hate flying coach." So glad and relieved to see the blind hedgehog, Amy wrapped her arms around him, and Sonic did the same. A few seconds later, they gazed at each other

with their heads inches close away from a peck on the lips. Amy looked at Vector and Espio's shared body, with their wing flapping in the air. "You're flying!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, we're frequent flyers, now." Espio said.

"Juliana?" the lion king said as he walked into the great hall, bearing his own, injured arm. He saw a dark figure at the Round Table with spiky green quills. "Ta-da!" he exclaimed. "Scourge!" the king recognized quickly. "Pleased to see

me?" the traitor asked then got up from his seat. Arthur saw a shelf of spears and grabbed, with his uninjured hand, the nearest pole he saw. "A spear?" Scourge thought and chuckled as he walked, "How Stone Age." He also had his

right arm hidden behind his back, "A king would hold a more noble weapon. A king would hold…" the green hedgehog revealed his _arm_ and held it high, "…Excalibur."

"Where's Scourge?" Sonic asked, back at the castle wall. "He must have the king trapped inside. There's no way in." "The king…" the blind hedgehog said and remembered something, "Wait I know a way, through the stables!" Storm

screeched as he flew up to the heroes. Before he could claw at the, Chip charged and jabbed the griffin's head. "Over here, you big bully!" Chip taunted. Storm growled and Chip flew off, the enraged griffin followed to dispatch it, the

hedgehogs encountered two more surrounding minions. Amy looked down and saw horse connected to a cart filled with hay. "Jump!" she said to Sonic and they both leapt down from the wall and away from the minions and safely

crashed into the cart. The crash alarmed the horse, and Sonic grab a hold of the reins and exclaimed to make the steed gallop. He let out laughs of excitement. The horse ran through the crowd of frantic villagers and smoke. "What are

you doing?" Amy asked as she held onto the hay and a storm of it blowing in her face, "I'm driving!" Sonic gladly replied. "You think that's a good idea?" "No problem! Hang on!" Sonic reassured excitedly and continued on exclaiming. Amy told Sonic to make turns, and he started to drive through fire and smoke. When the cart exited the smoke, the hay on the cart side combusted in

flames and dark gray smoke. The cart wheel broke, and made the hedgehogs fly out of the horse-powered cart and crashed into sacks of grinded flour, making clouds from the impact. "See?" Sonic asked and sighed, "That wasn't so

bad…was it?" Despite the blind hedgehog's recklessness, Amy sank into the sack pile, sighed, and smiled.

Scourge grabbed the king and threw him onto the table. "So many memories in this room…" Scourge reminisced as he stepped onto a chair and then the table, "…makes me want to puke." The king had the strength to pull up his head of

mane. "You said everyone at this table was equal. Well… " The green hedgehog growled and grabbed Arthur by the arm, "I have something sweeter…REVENGE!"

Sonic shifted a stone plate away, revealing a staircase leading down into darkness. "This tunnel will lead us to the Round Table." Sonic said as he and Amy entered down. It was dark, close to being pitch black. A gathering of rats

scurried away as the hedgehogs walked through. "I can't see." Amy said. Sonic took his stick into his left hand and took Amy's hand with his right. "Don't worry. I'll be your eyes." They continued on until they saw an ocean blue light.

Chip continued to fly through the sky, then Storm caught up right to his face. The tiny dog started to fly away, but wasn't fast enough; the griffin caught him in his massive claws. "Finally, Greenwings, I can eat you like jerky." He growled.

He felt a strong tug on his tail feathers and looked down, seeing the two-headed dragon with the feathers in their grip. "Excuse me…" Espio began, "Pick on somebody your own size." Vector finished and turned to his neighboring head,

"Let's barbecue this bully." "I couldn't agree more." Espio said. Storm opened up his long beak and brought Chip close to it. The dragon heads pulled their heads back, breathed in, and catapulted out, spewing torrents of deadly fire to

the griffin. The flames covered the griffin and screeched loudly, and also dropped Chip, who became barely conscious. While Storm was busy being in pain, Vector and Espio nose dived down, pass the falling dog, and caught him in both

thin and thick arms. "Hang on, little doggy." Vector reassured. The griffin was out of the flames, and the dragon heads continued to blow fire at him and lead him away from Camelot.

Juliana was nursing an unconscious knight, and a flail minion stomped forward to her, and the chao creatures, swinging his arms to crush them. Omochao was through being Scourge's lackey so he stated to walk to the giant beast. "You

got to ask yourself, do I feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?" As the minion continued to swing the flails around, Omochao cried out and took to the air, poking the minion with his spear head, like an irritated bee. His purple lover was showing

to say that's her hero chao.

Sonic and Amy lifted up another stone plate and shifted it to the side. They were now in the great hall. As they entered, they both heard grunting of an injured king, and the yelling of a traitor. Amy looked up at the Round Table and saw

Scourge and Arthur, dodging the slashing of his captured weapon. "I'm going to have more fun getting rid of you, than when I got rid of Sir Lionel!" roared the green hedgehog. Amy couldn't believe that. She looked up at a construction

platform with a large, wooden beam on it.

"I may not survive, but you'll never destroy

the ideals of Camelot!" Arthur declared. "Well… I got to start somewhere." Scourge said and slashed Excalibur down to the king, but missed. "Say hello…" the hedgehog said and jerked Arthur by the arm. His grasp was strong, making

the king grunt in pain. "…to your new king." He finished. Arthur looked at Scourge in the face and grunted "You're no king!" "You're right." Scourge said with a vicious grin, "Perhaps…I'm more of a god!" he said and lifted the king up high

and tossed him to the edge of the table. He lied there, too weak to move.

"Hey, Scourge!" yelled out a female voice. "You?" Scourge growled as he turned to see Amy, holding a rope, tied to the wooden beam, on the platform. "I will not serve a false king!" the pink hedgehog declared like her father Like a

pendulum, she swung down on the beam. It hit Scourge, and crashed though a stained glass window. The hedgehogs crashed into the ground where Excalibur was pulled. Amy pulled her head up to see Scourge. In a second, he

regained consciousness, and started to not only lift himself up, but glare his savage eyes at the girl. Amy looked frantically at her surroundings, then at a round stone with markings, covered in roots. She got up to feet, and walked

away slowly. Scourge did the same and growled, "You're in the way," as he limped forward, "Just like your father." Amy hid behind a stone pillar, "Since you're dying to be like _him_," Scourge continued at slashed the blade at the stone,

with Amy ducking and rolled to the round, root-covered stone. She got up to her feet and lean against the stone. "Let's see if I can help you out!" Scourge finished.

Sonic was right behind the green hedgehog and he felt his close presence. Sonic held his stick high, and Scourge slashed straight through the middle of it. "Whoopsie-daisy." Mocked Scourge and grabbed Sonic by the collar of his shirt,

"You probably need that." He physically threw the blind hedgehog to Amy's feet. "Where's your pitch-in now?" Scourge said.

"Hold your ground until the last possible moment." Amy whispered to Sonic as she lifted him up. Sonic held onto her arms for support. "Right. And you give the signal." Sonic added. "Two for the price of one." Scourge mocked as he raised

the fused Excalibur, "This must be my lucky day." He prepared to finished off his enemies, and at the very second he started to thrust the blade, Amy cried, "Now!" and both the pink and blue hedgehogs parted away, and Scourge's fused arm landed inside the stone where it was pulled out from.

When Scourge saw the blade inside to stone, it started to flash and the roots started to break away. "Oh no!" he gasped, "The stone!" he immediately started to yank himself out, but no matter how strong his yanks were, he remained

in the stone. He began exclaimed, with Amy witnessing, and the hilt of Excalibur started to flash, making Scourge scream. Thunder struck his fused arm, and blue, powerful flashings sprang out and scattered across from the castle, to the land.

The flashings transformed the enchanted convicts back to their original bodies, and unarmed, including Omochao, returning to his unarmored, spear-headless, physique. Vector and Espio were split in two. Each head had their own

bodies and pairs of hands. They were amazed by their dream come true as they looked at themselves, but the amazement faded. They looked at each other sadly. While there was still time, they collided their bodies together and were

fused back to the way they were since birth. They felt better sticking together than apart. Finally, the sling that secured King Arthur's arm was blow away. Feeling no pain, his majesty moved his arm straight out and felt nothing.

Scourge, still within the stone, was still screaming out. The red plates of his armor was flying up and off him, and his whole body turned the darkest gray and disintegrated to the sky, leaving Excalibur behind. The sword's hilt returned to

its shining gold luster. Amy, felt blind from the flashing, heard a crash, and saw what remains of Scourge: his spiked, red, shoulder armor. Amy stood up and saw Sonic, standing up, with his back turned. "Sonic." She said. She noticed

Sonic's arms at his face. "…see." Sonic sounded. "What?" Amy asked as she walked close to him. Sonic had finally turned around, and his eyes weren't gray, but grass green. "Amy, I can see!" he called out with a smile. Amy let a smile sweep across her muzzle and began to run at Sonic. When Amy was close enough, Sonic wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, and Amy with his neck.

Chip and the two-headed dragon flew down to the stone and Amy greeted them by waving his hand to them, and the tiny dog cheered, "We did it! We beaten Scourge!" the hedgehogs noticed a healed king approaching. Arthur, with

strength returned to him, stopped at the stone. He made a strong grip to Excalibur's hilt, and pulled it straight out, and held it high. The sun penetrated through the dark clouds and shined down to earth, also reflecting the magnificent

sword, returned in the right hands of a true king.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Just Knighted

The day that was thought to be a time of disaster had flipped into a day that good triumphed over evil. The good King Arthur of Camelot, held a knighting ceremony at the great hall. The whole room was bright as gold. All guest,

who've attended looked to the door way, seeing a familiar pink hedgehog, clad in a snow white, glittering gown, and in a crown of flowers. She strolled down the open path in front of her, and saw the king in a gold crown and red cape,

with his left wrist resting on the pommel of his grand weapon. Alongside his majesty was Sonic, with full vision, in a armor of a knight, like the others, bearing a new stick.

Amy noticed Vector and Espio, joyfully bawling and blowing each other's noses. As she came closer to the king, the proud girl's mother called out her name. The rose hedgehog approached Juliana. "You forgot this." He mother said,

holding her husband's dented shield, "Take it, it's yours." Amy smiled and took the shield from the edges.

King Arthur, healed and strong as before, raised mighty Excalibur in both hands and lowered it to Sonic's shoulder. "I dub thee… Sir Sonic." His majesty turned to the pink hedgehog and lowered the sword's blade to her shoulders. "I

dub thee… Lady Amelia." The king finished off by saying, "Thank you for saving Camelot." All the guests had cheered for them. "You had reminded us that a kingdom's strength is not based on the strength of the king," Arthur said, "but

the strength of the people. From this day forward, you will both sit as Knights of the Round Table." Amy was overjoyed, and had the knights cheer for their new recruits. The guests had joined them, including the applauding two-headed

dragon.

With the ceremony done, dancing had begun, and the cheering continued. Many people danced including the knighted hedgehogs, together, even the blue farm chao with his large, purple beloved. "Isn't this everything you ever

wanted?" Amy asked. "Not quite… everything." Sonic said and swung his lover into his arms. Both hedgehogs smiled at each other and gazed green eye-to-jade green eye. Without saying anything else, they've passionately pressed

lips to form a kiss.

Witnessing such a romantic sight made Espio cry with happiness once more, dazedly squeezing Vector's head tightly, and the crocodile yanked himself out and said, "Will you please stop doing that?"

Chip flew over the hedgehog couple's heads and landed in the palm of his master, Merlin. The elderly wizard gave a smile to the dog and softly scratched the tuft of white fur between his ears. "Well done, Chip." Merlin congratulated.

"Thanks, sir." The tiny dog replied with a grin.

Done with dancing, Amy grabbed Sonic's new stick and gave it to him. They both held hands and exited from the great hall to the whole kingdom on horseback. They rose the horse Amy had since she was younger, and at the end of the

saddle, there was a sigh saying, "Just Knighted." The hedgehogs traveled far, on the road, through a flock of sheep, to begin a new life: together as lovers, and, at last, Knights of the Round Table.

The End

* * *

My story making doesn't stop here. Read Cavalier Sean, a Veggietales Crossover!


	11. Chapter 11

**Speaking My Thoughts**

Okay… it's obvious that it's too late to say this, but I'd like to thank everyone who has given this story a chance and read it. Whether they've reviewed, added this story to their favorites, etc or not.

Now after some time, I've been doing some thinking. And now's the time to tell you all and get's this off my chest. Although I've enjoyed this story myself, I realized that one or some characters' personalities are out of place and like, 97% of the characters' lines are word for word from the actual movie. I was thinking to try and put some of my own lines in the story. Also meaning… (hesitates) I may have to rewrite the chapters (most of 'em).

_If_ I decide to do so, you would wonder when the rewriting will happen, right? I would say… I have no idea. Especially when I now have accounts on Flipnote Hatena and DeviantART; under the same username. So yeah, I might redo this story, yet I'll have many ideas of others. If you can, let me know what you think.

Later!


End file.
